Histoires d'autres dimensions
by UserGone137638
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des évènements se déroulant avant, après ou en marge du plot principal des fictions longues. N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions !


Titre : Quoique ce fut

Rating : M

Univers : District 15

Personnages : Guillaume - Gaël

Résumé : Ou comment quelque chose, quelque chose que des créatures comme eux ne parviennent pas à nommer, se développe au sein des murs stériles d'un laboratoire trop blanc.

Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Donc dans ce recueil d'histoires, des trucs qui se sont passés avant ou après les fictions longues, voire pendant mais sur lesquelles je ne me suis pas attardée, bref, un peu tout ce que vous voulez ! J'avais parié que je pouvais poster celle là plus tôt mais en fait j'ai eu du boulot (ce qui est assez rare là où je bosse, et oui), donc pas eu le temps ! Mais le voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan 7 avait les yeux fixés sur une photo collée sur un épais dossier. Dessus, un petit garçon dont il connaissait les traits par cœur. Des joues bien remplies, couvertes de petites taches de rousseur, une tignasse indomptable rousse et des yeux émeraude. Stefan, sa base.

Les scientifiques leur avaient donné accès à tous les renseignements qu'ils voulaient sur leurs bases. Il avait lu chaque ligne de ce dossier des dizaines de fois. Il savait tout de ce garçon qui vivait dans le District 14.

Il ne voulait pas lui ressembler.

Il était de la septième génération. Il avait l'autonomie. Il n'était pas une copie, il refusait de l'être. Un double en plus puissant, un brave petit soldat, le même en plus fort et plus obéissant… Il n'était pas ce garçon au trop large sourire.

C'était pour ça qu'il était seul. Il ne voulait pas finir dépendant des autres comme sa base. Stefan était incapable de vivre autrement que dans un groupe, sa famille était tout pour lui, seul, il ne valait rien. Lui, n'était pas ainsi. Il pouvait vivre seul, il n'avait pas besoin des autres. La plupart des autres de sa génération avaient tendance à se regrouper et commençaient déjà à tisser des liens affectifs. Hors de question qu'il participe à cela, ce serait comme avouer sa défaite face à ses gênes, avouer qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une copie.

Une légère sonnerie retentit suivie d'une voix qui demanda aux doubles de la troisième et de la septième génération de se retrouver en salle d'entraînement physique.

Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas ceux de la troisième. Ils étaient agressifs, enragés. Stupides. Et il n'aimait pas l'entraînement physique non plus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était mauvais. Il était un mage, merde. En plus, si d'autres doubles de Stefan avaient hérités de corps grands ou forts, lui en avait un petit et assez frêle.

Super utile, vraiment.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle et roula des yeux lorsque les scientifiques les informèrent, Nolwenn 3 et 7, Lucas 3 et 7 et Stefan 3 et lui-même qu'il leur était interdit d'utiliser leurs capacités spéciales dans cet entraînement.

Il jaugea rapidement du regard son adversaire qu'il connaissait déjà. Stefan 3 était plus grand que lui, plus fort aussi. Il pouvait déjà prévoir la grosse raclée qu'il allait se prendre. Il brandit ses poings devant lui dans une tentative de position de combat. Un coup de sifflet leur ordonna de commencer. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en se jetant sur son adversaire pour le frapper.

Quand il sortit de son coma, il était allongé contre un mur. Il ouvrit faiblement un œil, l'autre refusant de s'ouvrir. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il s'était pris un bon gros pain dans la face qui l'avait envoyé contre ce mur. De son œil rouge, il vit un des scientifiques qui l'observait d'un air désapprobateur, griffonnant sur sa feuille. Il lui ordonna de se rendre à l'infirmerie dès qu'il se sentirait capable de bouger et partit. Il soupira et tourna un peu la tête, observant les autres tandis que Stefan 3 quittait la salle, satisfait. Jules 7 était par terre et faisait la truite échouée, comme d'habitude. Pauvre gars. Lui était condamné d'avance, il n'avait aucune chance face à ses adversaires. C'était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été considéré raté dès le début. Christian 7 se débrouillait bien, se déplaçant avec une certaine fluidité qui compensait la différence de taille avec Christian 3. Peut-être devrait-il lui demander des cours, tiens…

Il ferma l'œil avec un soupir.

Et quelque chose lui atterrit violemment dessus, manquant de l'assommer à nouveau.

\- Oups, désolé !

Il rouvrit son œil et vit Léan 7 se diriger vers lui pour dégager le truc qui l'écrasait. Et qui se trouvait être Léan 3 assommé. Le grand blond aux yeux rouges sourit et laissa l'autre retomber au sol un peu plus loin avant de porter son attention sur lui.

\- Pas de bobo ?

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Eh oh, il va se calmer, aimable et son orchestre ?

Il grogna et se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Barre-toi.

\- J'ai vu ton… Combat, tu sais.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Tu es nul, si tu veux mon avis.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en lui. Et il lui avait demandé, son avis ? De quoi il se mêlait ? Et de quel droit se permettait-il de lui dire qu'il était nul ?! Il balaya brusquement l'espace devant lui d'un mouvement de bras, créant une violente bourrasque de vent avec sa magie. Le blond fut cueilli à la taille et envoyé percuter le mur opposé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le brun s'éleva dans les airs et une boule de feu se concentra au bout de ses doigts fins. Les combats autour arrêtèrent alors que tous l'observaient, se demandant s'il allait vraiment le faire. Il entendit vaguement un scientifique lui dire d'arrêter immédiatement mais n'écouta pas, balançant l'orbe enflammée sur l'impudent, provoquant une immense explosion.

* * *

Stefan 7 soupira en tirant vaguement sur sa camisole de force qui ne céda pas, bien évidemment. Il avait été placé en cellule d'isolement pour sa crise de colère. Une minuscule pièce toute blanche capitonnée. Et sous un sort magique qui l'empêchait d'utiliser la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait rester ici, autant essayer de dormir un peu.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il y avait un visage à deux centimètres du sien.

Il sursauta violemment et l'autre eut le bon réflexe de se reculer avant de se prendre le coup de boule du siècle. Il mit quelques instants à le reconnaître. Christian 7.

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça, tout de même ?

\- A deux centimètres de mes yeux, si…

\- Désolé, je voulais voir si tu dormais vraiment !

Le brun cligna un peu des yeux en observant autour de lui. Il était toujours dans sa minuscule cellule, la porte était fermée. Mais il y avait à présent ce type qui prenait bien la moitié du peu d'espace qu'il avait. Le châtain lui sourit et s'assit, passant ses jambes de part et d'autres des siennes sans aucune gêne pour avoir plus de place.

\- Guillaume va bien.

\- …Hein ?

\- Guillaume, il va bien. Enfin, bien… Il a survécu quoi.

\- Qui ?

\- …Léan 7.

\- Ah. Dommage. Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Guillaume ?

\- C'est le nom qu'il a choisi.

Stefan 7 l'observa comme s'il avait deux têtes.

\- Le nom qu'il a choisi ?

\- Ouais. On a décidé qu'on n'aimait pas n'être qu'un numéro donc on se choisit un nom. Enfin, certains de notre génération, comme toi, n'ont pas encore adhéré à ça… Et ceux des autres générations je ne t'en parle même pas, ils sont incapables de penser par eux même… Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous, hm ?

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi il se mêlait, lui ?

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que, merde !

\- Ah non, il y a forcément une raison. On est autonomes, nos actions ont une raison. Ou alors, tu es raté par rapport à nous et tu n'es rien de plus qu'un pantin comme les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas raté !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Mais la ferme, j'ai pas envie de répondre !

\- Donc tu ne sais pas, donc tu es raté.

-Je ne suis pas raté !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

S'il n'avait pas eu les deux mains attachées dans le dos, il lui aurait collé un pain.

\- Je ne veux pas ressembler à ma base, c'est tout, fais pas chier, merde !

\- Ah, Guillaume avait raison alors… Perdre un pari face à un crétin pareil, c'est quand même bien triste…

\- …Pardon ?

\- Guillaume nous avait dit, y'a un moment, qu'il était persuadé que si tu ne voulais pas te rapprocher de nous, c'était pour ne pas ressembler à ta base qui ne vit qu'en groupe. Donc… Je sais pourquoi tu as essayé de l'atomiser, en fait.

\- Parce qu'il m'a insulté.

Stefan 7 grogna. Il n'appréciait pas qu'un abruti se permette de spéculer sur ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête.

Surtout lorsqu'il tapait dans le mille.

\- Oui. Et ça t'a touché, qu'il t'insulte. Ca t'a vexé. Pas vrai ?

\- Parce que ça te plaît, toi, qu'on t'insulte ?

\- Oh non. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'a énervé, en fait. Ce n'est pas l'insulte en elle-même. C'est le fait que ça t'ait vexé. Ca t'a vexé donc tu as réalisé que malgré toi, tu en avais quelque chose à faire de ce que pensent les autres de toi. Tu t'es énervé contre toi-même et tu as passé tes nerfs sur notre pauvre Guigui national.

\- Tu as de la chance que cette pièce annule mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu vois, tu es encore vexé ! Allez, Stef' 7, assez avec la mauvaise foi… Ca te plaît, d'être Stefan… 7 ?

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors viens avec nous !

Le brun lui fit une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me trouver un autre nom. Tiens. Jean-Eudes. Voilà, je m'appelle Jean-Eudes maintenant.

\- Oh, pitié, tu vaux mieux que ça quand même… On veut pas te contrôler, enfin, on veut pas te faire du mal. On veut juste être amis. A plusieurs, on est plus forts. A plusieurs, on évolue. Seuls, on restera esclaves toute notre vie.

Il tiqua. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils ne comptaient pas rester esclaves toute leur vie… ? Ses yeux rouges s'ancrèrent longuement dans leurs homologues cyans en face des siens. Après tout… S'il se rapprochait d'eux, c'était sa volonté, pas vrai ? Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il était Stefan… Il cogita un bon moment comme ça avant d'hocher la tête avec hésitation. Au pire, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il les enverrait bouler.

\- Parfait ! Bon, à la base les scientifiques m'ont envoyé te dire que ta punition était terminée et que tu pouvais sortir mais c'est bien plus facile de te parler quand tu es attaché. Je ne suis pas aussi dingue que Guillaume, moi, je veux pas finir en hachis parmentier !

Il sortit une petite clef et déverrouilla le système qui retenait complètement les bras du brun avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Stefan 7 grogna quand le châtain se permit de poser son bras autour de son épaule et de le coller.

\- Par contre Jean-Eudes c'est pourri et c'est le nom d'un des scientifiques donc tu vas me trouver autre chose, tu veux ?

* * *

Stefan 7 avait fini par trouver un prénom qui lui plaisait. Dans un bouquin de prénoms que lui avait passé une des doubles de Nolwenn, ou plutôt, Yaëlle, selon le prénom qu'elle avait choisi. Lui s'était décidé pour Gaël. Ca ressemblait un peu mais il s'en fichait, à son oreille ça sonnait très différemment. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment approché ses camarades, à part quelques uns. Alessandro, qui lui collait les baskets, Matthis et Hedwige, proches du châtain, et Yaëlle, qui était venue d'elle même ravie de savoir que le second mage les rejoignait. Même si elle avait précisé au passage être meilleure, provoquant une petite comparaison de force.

Qu'il avait perdu.

Monde de merde.

\- Alors il paraît que tu es sorti de ta grotte ? Lança une voix derrière lui.

Il grinça des dents. Le crétin blond. Enfin, un des crétins blonds. Le crétin blond naturel, disons.

\- Et hélas, toi tu as survécu.

\- Quelle amabilité. Moi qui te faisais seulement remarquer ta _légère_ faiblesse physique.

\- Et moi j'ai pu remarquer ta _légère_ faiblesse magique.

Guillaume grimaça.

\- Je suis pas mage moi.

Le brun aux yeux rouges fronça les sourcils lorsque l'autre prit la liberté de s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant tranquillement ses aises sur le canapé où il lisait paisiblement.

\- Alors, du coup, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Gaël.

\- Joli.

\- Pas comme le tien.

\- Quoi ? C'est très bien Guillaume. C'est le nom d'un type qui a dirigé un duché à 8 ans et a conquis tout un tas de trucs. C'est méga classe.

\- Hmpf.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose au sujet de son prétendu sale caractère.

\- Tu devrais demander à Alessandro de t'aider un peu. Il n'est pas très grand ni fort, comme toi, mais il s'en sort très bien pour étaler ses adversaires.

\- Hors de question que je demande l'aide à quiconque, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Guillaume roula des yeux et soupira avant de se relever. Gaël l'observa faire sans y prêter attention avant de remarquer qu'il allait vers Alessandro. Il n'allait quand même pas oser...?

Et si. Il put nettement entendre ce crétin expliquait au châtain aux yeux cyans qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais n'osait pas aller lui demander. Il allait vraiment finir par le tuer s'il continuait à se mêler de ses affaires alors qu'elles ne le concernaient absolument pas.

Et pourtant, quand Alessandro vint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, il ne refusa pas. Parce que bon, l'autre n'avait pas complètement tort. A ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas survivre. Et si les enfoirés de scientifiques décidaient tout à coup d'organiser un examen seulement basé sur la force physique, il serait fichu.

Il soupira.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête, Guillaume ne fait pas ça pour t'embêter !

\- Qu'il se mêle de son cul, lui.

\- Mais non, c'est le principe d'être en communauté, on peut s'entraider !

\- Mouais.

\- Ca va te prendre un peu de temps mais tu vas réussir à bien t'intégrer, j'en suis sûr !

* * *

Gaël soupira et essuya son visage avec la serviette posée sur ses épaules. L'autre psychopathe aux yeux cyans lui avait collé encore plus d'heures d'entraînements physiques. Il était cela dit assez intéressant de constater que sur les heures qu'ils avaient de libre… Seuls eux, la septième génération, s'en servaient pour s'entraîner plus, se perfectionner, et non pour se reposer. Intéressant, mais assez évident. Les autres attendaient les ordres. Attendaient que le haut-parleur leur indique où aller et quoi faire.

Il fit une pause, s'arrêtant de courir et s'écartant un peu de la piste. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit entrer le double de Jules. Antoni, il lui semblait. Ou le type qui n'avait franchement aucune chance de survie. Le brun teinté en blond lui fit un geste de la main amical avant de commencer à courir tranquillement autour de la piste. Il était assez facile de voir qu'il s'essoufflait très vite. Sûrement était-ce sa limite. S'il allait plus vite, il risquait la crise d'asthme. Comme pour le prouver, le jeune homme décida d'accélérer un peu. Gaël jeta un œil à sa montre.

Quarante-cinq secondes.

« Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ? » s'interrogea le brun en le voyant s'appuyer contre le mur, le dos secoué de soubresauts alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son souffle. Il était évident que ce qu'il faisait ne menait à rien. Ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Il s'approcha mine de rien de lui, attirant son attention. Un sourire désespéré se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux bruns et il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Merde, si même toi tu me prends en pitié, je peux aller me pendre maintenant…

\- Je ne te prends pas en pitié.

\- Te fous pas de moi…

Il se redressa avec un soupir et se tourna un peu pour lui faire face, laissant son dos contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Comprendre.

\- …Comprendre quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Tu vas mourir. C'est évident. Non ?

\- Je veux pas mourir… J'aimerais bien… Je sais pas, je crois que je continue d'espérer qu'un jour, il y aura un déclic et hop, plus d'asthme.

\- Sauf que ça n'arrivera pas.

Antoni soupira.

\- Tu es venu me miner le moral, en fait. Dis-moi, je suppose que tu vas me répondre la même chose que Yaëlle mais…La magie, ça peut pas guérir l'asthme ?

\- Ca peut. Mais j'ignore comment. Il n'y a aucun livre sur les sorts de soin à la bibliothèque, les scientifiques ne veulent pas qu'on en apprenne. Ils veulent des machines de guerre, pas des guérisseurs.

\- Dommage… Tant pis. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai bien conscience de ma mort imminente mais… C'est sûrement plus facile… De se voiler la face.

Gaël le considéra longuement. C'était curieux. Il avait l'impression de ressentir de l'affection pour ce type complètement désespéré et crétin. Il n'avait pourtant pas énormément changé depuis qu'il avait accepté la proposition d'Alessandro, il n'avait pas commencé à côtoyer souvent les autres de sa génération, restant plutôt asocial. Mais c'était peut-être juste sa façon de les voir qui avait changé. Avant, ils étaient juste là et il s'en fichait autant qu'ils se fichaient de lui. Maintenant, il avait plus ou moins compris qu'ils ne se fichaient pas de lui, comme lui avait prouvé l'autre crétin blond. Alors peut-être qu'il ne se fichait plus autant d'eux qu'il ne le voudrait.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à avoir plus d'endurance, c'est impossible. Tu arrives à être à fond combien de temps avant la crise ? Quarante-cinq secondes ?

\- Ouais…

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais me battre, physiquement je parle, en quarante-cinq secondes ? C'est pas une proposition, juste une question, si tu lèves un doigt sur moi je te crame.

Antoni haussa un sourcil et l'observa des pieds à la tête, surpris. Il était grand, plutôt fort, il n'avait juste pas d'endurance. Gaël était vraiment petit et frêle, s'il n'utilisait pas sa magie, ça pourrait le faire…

\- Ouais… Ouais, ça doit pouvoir se faire. Si je te brise la nuque, en quelques secondes ça peut être réglé…

\- Et quelqu'un comme… Hm… Alessandro ? A peu près le même gabarit que moi mais plus fort.

\- Ah… Hm… Peut-être, oui. Oui, je pense que oui…

\- Charles ?

\- S'il fait pas de trucs bizarres, là, à changer de forme, ouais.

\- Yaëlle, sans magie ?

\- Facile.

\- Luanne ?

\- Elle est petite mais elle a une sacré force…Cela dit j'en ai plus qu'elle donc… Ouais.

Le brun aux yeux rouges continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la limite. Tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas contre quelqu'un avec une force à peu près équivalente à la sienne qui pourrait lui tenir tête et faire durer le combat trop longtemps, il avait moyen de battre beaucoup de gens, mine de rien…

\- Mais… Les autres doubles de Jules, à part le 3 et le 9, ils m'étalent tous. On a à peu près la même force alors…

\- Et bien, deviens plus fort.

\- …Ouais. En fait… Il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de tenir plus de quarante-cinq secondes… Et il faut plutôt que je m'entraîne à vaincre les autres dans ce laps de temps ? C'est pas con comme idée… Non mais attends, c'est même franchement pas mal !

Gaël n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'asthmatique l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, beaucoup trop fort à son goût. Il essaya de le repousser en grognant mais en vain, il dût attendre qu'il le lâche de lui-même.

\- Merci, Gaël, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite ! Et je vais dire à tout le monde que tu es un génie absolu !

\- Non mais…

\- Si je survis, ce sera grâce à toi !

\- Mais… Bordel, il est déjà parti.

Il soupira. Il y avait maintenant un crétin quelque part dans les couloirs du laboratoire prêt à dire à tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de croiser sa route qu'il allait survivre grâce au « génie absolu » de Gaël. Merveilleux. Il remit sa serviette sur ses épaules et se remit à courir tranquillement.

Drôle de monde.

Il avait continué à se sociabiliser. Lentement, mais sûrement. L'épisode avec Antoni avait dû aider puisqu'il avait été obligé de parler à tous ses camarades. Certains étaient venu lui demander ce qu'il avait fait pour le rendre encore plus hystérique qu'avant et d'autres pour le féliciter de lui avoir donné un peu d'espoir. Finalement, il comprenait un peu sa base. Ce n'était pas désagréable, de vivre en communauté.

Il devrait peut-être remercier Guillaume, point de départ de tout ce bazar ?

Hm. Ou pas.

\- Un peu de concentration, Gaël, on ne mate pas les beaux garçons pendant l'entraînement !

Le brun se pencha pour éviter un coup d'Alessandro et marmonna qu'il était très attentif. Il avait juste laissé son regard dériver un peu sur Guillaume qui s'entraînait à côté.

\- Oh non, tu ne l'étais pas, tu m'avais même l'air plutôt distrait ! le taquina son ami.

Son ami ? Il observa quelques instants Alessandro, bloqua un de ses coups de poing avec son avant-bras. Oui, son ami. Alessandro était quelqu'un qu'il pouvait supporter, c'était un ami.

\- Je sais bien que la musculature de notre Guillaume national est absolument impressionnante et aguichante mais il faut se concentrer pendant un combat ~

\- Je ne…

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas remercié ?

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir traité de nul ?

Le châtain explosa de rire. Ce qui était très vexant.

\- Quoi, tu n'es toujours pas passé au-dessus de ça ?! Mon dieu, Gaël, tu es la personne la plus susceptible de cette planète ! Tu as bien dis à Antoni qu'il faisait des trucs inutiles et qu'il allait crever, il ne t'en veut pas pourtant !

\- Si tu es en train de suggérer que j'aille courir partout en hurlant que Guillaume est un « génie absolu », tu peux aller te faire voir. On ne réagit pas tous de la même manière aux insultes, Antoni est un peu diminué par rapport au reste du monde, pas moi.

\- Hmhm, en attendant, sans Guillaume tu serais encore…

Alessandro ne put pas terminer sa phrase, le pied de Gaël l'atteignit en plein visage. Il tomba en arrière et se tint le nez avec un gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa en soupirant, se frottant le visage.

\- Et bien, tu as fait de sacrés progrès. Pause ?

\- Pause.

* * *

Gaël soupira en déambulant dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres après le repas. Et s'arrêta pensivement devant celle de Guillaume. Peut-être devrait-il le remercier, en effet. Hm. Allez, il pouvait faire un effort, pour une fois. Sans s'embarrasser de politesses, il entra dans la pièce. Personne. Il fit quelques pas dans la petite chambre, semblable en tous points à la sienne. Il jeta un œil rapide au livre sur la table de nuit. Un roman. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur le bord de lit pour attendre. Allez, il accordait dix minutes au crétin blond pour arriver s'il voulait ses remerciements. Il irait se faire voir, sinon.

Guillaume bailla en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Il était resté toute la soirée dans leur salle à manger à discuter avec Erik. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : se coucher et dormir.

Sauf qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son lit.

Il fronça les sourcils. La lumière était encore allumée et il pouvait aisément reconnaître le petit brun aux yeux rouges, assis sur son lit et endormi à moitié affalé contre le mur. Il recula et jeta un œil au numéro de la porte. Non, c'était bien sa chambre. Gaël lui faisait-il une blague ? Il s'approcha et toucha prudemment sa joue pour voir s'il allait réagir. Rien. Mais qui eut cru qu'il avait la peau si douce ? Si froide, ce n'étais pas étonnant, cela dit.

Un bruit attira son attention vers la porte. Il n'eut que le temps de voir le visage d'Erik, qui ne devait pas être loin derrière lui quand il était arrivé, lui faire un sourire des plus suggestifs. Avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte.

Il soupira bruyamment. Quel gros lourd. Il alla allumer à nouveau la lumière, observant l'intrus. Peut-être devrait-il le réveiller ? Pffft, il était sûr de se faire engueuler au mieux, cramer vif au pire, s'il osait faire ça. Tant pis. Il éteignit à nouveau la lumière et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit, maudissant le fait qu'il soit si petit et étroit, plus une couchette qu'un lit. Il ferma les yeux avec un nouveau soupir et appuya son dos contre le mur, croisant les bras. Il allait avoir mal au dos au réveil.

Guillaume fut réveillé de manière assez brutale par une violente déflagration. Le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya percuter le mur de sa petite chambre, lui coupant la respiration sur le coup. Il toussa et cligna des yeux, essayant de voir ce qui se passait à travers la fumée noire qui commençait à envahir la pièce. Ca sentait le métal brûlé. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui avait causé l'explosion, l'unité de sécurité du laboratoire débarqua et il se fit attraper par l'un d'eux. Il fut traîné hors de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormi, toujours pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé, et entraîné dans les couloirs alors qu'on lui criait dessus, ce qui était extrêmement désagréable.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous battez tous les deux mais ça a intérêt à être la dernière !

\- …Hein… ? Quoi… ?

Ses yeux rouges hagards repérèrent Gaël non loin de lui, jeté comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule d'un des hommes. Le visage noirci par l'explosion, ses cheveux ayant connu de bien meilleurs jours, et protestant contre le traitement qu'on lui imposait, frappant de ses poings le dos de son porteur, recouvert d'une épaisse combinaison blanche.

Il avait la vague impression que le mage avait tout à voir avec cette histoire de fous.

Ils furent balancés dans une des petites cellules d'isolement, plus petite que leurs chambres mais plus grande qu'une cellule individuelle, et un des hommes ôta son masque de protection pour leur parler.

\- Vous allez rester ici jusqu'au matin, et la prochaine fois que vous vous battez…

\- Mais on ne s'est pas battus, j'ai… tenta Gaël.

\- Silence !

Guillaume entendit nettement le brun marmonner « Oh, va te faire foutre » dans sa barbe avant de se renfrogner. Ne sachant même pas ce qui s'était passé, il préféra rester silencieux et endurer le sermon jusqu'à ce que la porte leur soit fermée au nez. Il soupira et jeta un regard accusateur à son compagnon de cellule qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se toucher.

\- Oh ça va, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Permets-moi d'avoir un doute. Tu as essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil ou quoi ?

\- Nan. Je crois que j'ai lancé un sort en dormant…

\- …Pardon ?

\- Quoi ? Ca arrive ! lâcha-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Bien sûr, oui, ça m'arrive toutes les nuits même, ironisa le blond.

Au vu du regard mauvais que Gaël lui lança, Guillaume pouvait remercier le fait que ces cellules capitonnées annulent la magie.

\- Ca arrive quand un mage est agité dans son sommeil. Mais normalement ça n'arrive plus au bout d'un moment, je ne le faisais presque plus. C'est de ta faute.

\- Et il va m'accuser en prime, je rêve. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans mon lit, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je dormais.

\- Merci, j'avais déduis ce détail là tout seul.

\- Je t'attendais. Mais tu as mis trop de temps à arriver alors je me suis endormi. Donc, c'est de ta faute, tout ça.

Le blond roula des yeux. Quelle mauvaise foi. Mais il était curieux de savoir ce que le brun lui voulait à l'origine.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'attendais ?

\- Hmpf.

Gaël détourna le regard. Il n'avait franchement plus envie de le remercier maintenant qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans cette cellule beaucoup trop petite à cause de lui. D'accord, c'était sûrement un peu de sa faute aussi. Mais il n'allait pas l'admettre. Guillaume s'approcha de lui, le faisant se recroqueviller encore plus dans son coin.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Tu es à peine agaçant comme type. Dis-le moi ou…

\- Ou quoi ?

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants avant d'étirer un large sourire.

\- Ou je te chatouille.

\- …Quoi ? Hors de question, tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher !

\- Alors dis-le moi ~

\- Non.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Gaël essaya de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la minuscule pièce, sachant très bien que ça ne le sauverait pas de toute manière, mais fut plaqué au sol. Il sentit très nettement les doigts du grand blond courir sur ses côtes et se mit à se débattre comme un fou en essayant de retenir ses rires. Malheureusement pour lui, quelques minutes plus tard il était encore contre le sol à se tortiller comme une anguille et à pousser des cris stridents et incontrôlables. Guillaume se mit à rigoler aussi, n'ayant jamais entendu le brun faire autant de bruit et s'agiter autant. C'était un miracle que l'unité de sécurité ne soit pas revenue leur botter les fesses pour le vacarme qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Au milieu de ses cris, le mage finit par l'implorer de le laisser tranquille. Son tortionnaire sourit et le libéra.

\- Alors ?

Gaël se redressa en position assise avec un grognement, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration et coiffant ses longs cheveux noirs avec ses doigts.

\- Je voulais te remercier, à la base, mais maintenant tu peux courir, il siffla entre ses dents.

\- Me remercier ? Pour quoi ?

\- Tu peux courir, je t'ai dit.

Guillaume n'eut qu'à agiter les doigts avec un large sourire pour que le brun rabatte ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Ne recommence pas !

\- Alooors ?

\- Emmerdeur !

\- Oh oui.

\- C'était… Parce que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai fini par m'intégrer. Donc voilà. Je te souhaite de crever dans un trou.

Il croisa les bras autour de ses genoux en faisant la moue. Le blond le considéra quelques instants avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour recommencer à le chatouiller.

* * *

Antide se redressa dans son lit avec une forte envie de faire un meurtre. Elle avait déjà été réveillée une première fois par le crétin de mage qui avait dû essayer de faire exploser tout le laboratoire. Et maintenant elle l'entendait hurler comme un possédé dans sa cellule d'isolement. Sa chambre avait le malheur d'être la plus proche des petites cellules et ça lui courrait sérieusement sur le système. Elle se leva et lissa sa robe de chambre avant de sortir pour aller observer ce qui se passait là-dedans. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le petit judas que les scientifiques utilisaient généralement pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se suicider ou un truc comme ça dans leur cellule.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, mon dieu, pourquoi Gaël et Guillaume étaient-ils vautrés l'un sur l'autre, morts de rire, à se faire des chatouilles ? Elle cligna des yeux et regarda à nouveau. Elle s'était sûrement trompé, ils étaient sûrement en train de s'entretuer, pas…

Mais si. Ils étaient bien en train de se chatouiller mutuellement.

Elle referma le judas et s'éloigna. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

\- Redescends ici immédiatement !

Guillaume tira la langue au petit brun. Il avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'au plafond de leur cellule. Les murs étaient si proches les uns des autres qu'il avait pu grimper en mettant ses mains sur un mur et ses pieds sur un autre. Il était donc hors de portée de Gaël qui sautillait en essayant de l'atteindre.

\- Tu es encore plus petit vu d'ici !

\- Tu triches !

Le blond allait lui répondre lorsqu'il sentit une de ses mains glisser. Il écarquilla les yeux et son compagnon de cellule n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement sur lui. Gaël grogna de douleur et marmonna quelque chose sur son poids en essayant de le pousser. Guillaume se redressa sur ses coudes et fit un sourire désolé, remarquant la proximité de leurs visages.

\- Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un dix tonnes.

\- Tu exagères. Deux tout au plus.

\- Tu m'as pété trois côtes ! Sinon, tu comptes rester allongé sur moi encore longtemps ?

\- C'est plutôt confortable.

Le petit brun gigota et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le crétin qui l'écrasait prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ferma la bouche et haussa un sourcil à son intention.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Des trucs bizarres, encore.

\- Exactement.

Guillaume se pencha et prit ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Les relations étaient quelque chose d'étrange pour eux. Ils étaient certes autonomes et pouvaient, contrairement aux autre doubles, ressentir des émotions les uns pour les autres, mais ces émotions leurs étaient étrangères. Personne ne leur avait rien appris à leur sujet. Ils seraient tout à fait incapables de dire quel genre d'amour les reliait entre eux. Etait-ce amical ou fraternel ? Un enfant né à l'extérieur expérimentait l'amour de ses parents, l'amour de ses frères, il pouvait après aimer des amis puis aimer un compagnon qui l'aimeraient en retour. Mais pour eux, tout cela était flou et ils n'avaient que l'instinct pour les guider.

Alors Gaël ne chercha pas plus loin que son instinct et répondit au baiser.

* * *

\- Je veux des noms ! Qui est le con qui s'est amusé à tout faire péter à deux heures du matin ?!

Gaël et Guillaume décidèrent de se faire oublier en mangeant leur petit déjeuner. Antide leur adressa un regard bizarre mais ne les dénonça pas.

Alexia n'eut pas l'occasion de mener une enquête pour démasquer le coupable. Ils furent convoqués par les scientifiques qui voulaient apparemment leur parler de quelque chose d'important. Ils retrouvèrent dans la salle tous les autres doubles, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Généralement, lorsque toutes les générations étaient convoquées d'un coup, c'était pour parler de choses désagréables.

\- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous vous portez bien !

Leurs yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette masquée devant eux. Le Tyran. Alors là, si c'était lui-même qui venait leur tailler une bavette, ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

\- J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour vous ! Nous avons défini la date définitive de votre examen final !

Un murmure envahit la pièce. Il y avait bien un an qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu parler de cet examen dont on leur avait vaguement expliqué les modalités.

\- Vous vous en rappelez, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque set de doubles sera enfermé dans une pièce avec pour seules armes un couteau et ses propres compétences. Pas de caméra, vous serez parfaitement libres. Nul ne sera autorisé à sortir tant qu'il ne sera pas le dernier debout. Evidemment, pour certains nous nous doutons déjà du résultat…

Gaël vit distinctement le regard de certains scientifiques glisser sur leur asthmatique national qui ne s'en offusqua pas, habitué.

\- Vous avez encore le temps de vous préparer. L'examen aura lieu dans un an. Jour pour jour, le 4 janvier. Après cette date, il ne restera plus que vingt-huit d'entre vous. Vingt-huit sur les deux cents quatre-vingts que vous êtes actuellement. Alors… Entraînez-vous de toutes vos forces ! Et passez une bonne journée !

L'hologramme grésilla quelques instants avant de disparaître. Un bruit de conversations se propagea dans la grande salle et Gaël sentit sa main être attrapé. Il leva des yeux surpris sur Guillaume, pas encore trop décidé s'il appréciait ou non ce geste et si l'impudent méritait d'avoir la main brûlée ou non.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que dans un an tu es mort ?

\- Super sympa, merci. Non, ça veut dire que tu as un an pour apprendre à te servir de tes poings.

Gaël roula des yeux mais ne rétorqua pas. Il s'était amélioré. Mais il y avait encore du chemin, il le savait. Cependant, il dominait largement les autres sur le plan magique, passant tout son temps libre dans les bouquins de sort et à affuter sa concentration et sa maîtrise. De ce côté-là, il ne se faisait pas trop de souci.

\- Tiens, tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

\- Naaaaan…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un attrapa le poignet de Guillaume pour le soulever un peu, montrant leurs mains liées. Ils se séparèrent prestement tandis qu'Antide éclatait de rire devant Erik.

\- Tu vois, personne me croyait !

\- Les gars, sérieusement ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est lui qui… Non mais non !

\- Ouaiiiis, ouaiiiiis « non mais non », hein ?

Gaël s'empourpra et préféra fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, là où elles ne seraient plus attrapées par tout le monde et n'importe qui. Guillaume semblait bien moins gêné et haussa juste un sourcil à l'intention des deux casse-pieds.

\- Bah quoi ? Antoni et Louise aussi font ça, que je sache. Et Alessandro et Matthis. Et pleins d'autres en fait. Je vois pas le problème.

\- On a rien à voir avec Antoni et Louise ! l'interrompit le petit brun.

\- Bah elle est où la différence ?

\- Mais elle est partout la différence !

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

\- Mais c'est que tu ne voie pas le problème, le problème !

Le blond n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que le brun ne tourne les talons pour ne pas être à nouveau contredit. Il soupira et échangea un regard désespéré avec Antide et Erik qui se retenaient de rire.

\- Tu ne le poursuis pas ?

\- Hm ? Non. J'ai raison. Alors il va bouder. Il va s'enfermer. Il va réfléchir. Il va commencer à se dire que peut-être bien que j'avais raison. Puis il va aller parler à quelqu'un, sûrement Aless', qui va lui faire comprendre que oui j'avais raison. Il va encore bouder un petit moment puis il reviendra et il admettra que oui, on est comme Louise et Antoni, pour le coup.

\- Guillaume, tu as une patience de malade, je t'admire.

Comme Guillaume l'avait deviné, Gaël était parti calmer ses nerfs en s'enfermant dans la salle d'entraînement allouée spécialement aux mages. Les autres doubles ne s'entraînant pas hors leurs horaires et Yaëlle étant il-ne-savait-où, il avait toute la place qu'il voulait pour cramer autant de trucs qu'il le désirerait.

Commençant à faiblir, il voulut se retirer dans sa chambre. Mais évidemment, le destin lui en voulait et le détestait, c'était bien connu. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba dans le couloir sur leur asthmatique national embrassant Louise à pleine bouche. Et là où il aurait en temps normal passé son chemin en les ignorant royalement, il ne put pas s'empêcher de les fixer, ce qu'ils finirent par remarquer.

\- …Euh, gaga, écoutes, je t'adore, mais c'est super malsain de fixer des gens qui s'embrassent. Franchement.

\- …Guillaume et moi, on est pas comme vous, pas vrai ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles Guillaume et toi ne vous roulez pas de galoches au milieu des couloirs, donc…

\- On l'a fait. Pas au milieu du couloir. Mais ça, là. On l'a fait.

Bon. Au moins il avait réussi l'exploit de faire taire Antoni. Le brun teinté en blond le fixait avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse. Il grimaça à l'image mentale qui se forma dans son esprit et Gaël préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'il venait d'imaginer.

\- Seigneur. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer, il a osé toucher quelqu'un d'aussi pur et innocent que mon petit gaga.

\- ...Alors. Déjà. Je doute que tu puisses le battre actuellement. Donc le tuer, n'en parlons pas. Ensuite, pur et innocent... Non. Enfin, je ne suis pas petit. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Le couple échangea un regard perplexe et ce fut Louise qui s'y colla, se grattant la nuque.

\- Et bieeeen... Tu sais, Antoni et moi aussi au début on ne savait pas ce que c'était et on s'embrassait quand même. C'est ancré en toi, tu as envie d'être avec lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de lui parler, bah... Oui, vous devez être comme nous.

\- ...Merde.

\- Essaie de réfléchir à ce que Guillaume représente pour toi par rapport aux autres et tu verras, tu comprendras tout seul !

\- ...Ouais... Merci. Je suppose.

Gaël entrouvrit discrètement la porte de la petite chambre, y trouvant un Guillaume endormi comme un bienheureux sur sa couchette, sa jambe hors du lit. Le brun referma silencieusement la porte et s'approcha, invoquant une lumière au bout de ses doigts histoire d'éclairer un petit peu quand même.

Il avait pris son temps pour réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Louise. Réfléchir à ce que Guillaume représentait pour lui. C'était plutôt compliqué puisqu'il était, par nature, absolument incapable de mettre des mots et des valeurs sur ses sentiments. Mais il supposait que ce qu'il ressentait pour cet espèce de crétin blond était différent de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Alessandro, ou Hedwige, ou même l'imbécile teinté en blond de service. C'était injuste, pourquoi il était le seul à se torturer les méninges comme ça ? A tous les coups c'était encore la faute de sa base ça, il avait lu qu'il était plutôt de mauvaise foi et malhonnête avec ses sentiments.

Super, merci, les gènes de Stefan avaient fait de lui un handicapé sentimental. Il allait vraiment falloir lui expliquer comment un nain de jardin roux nul en sentiments et chiant avait pu être le meilleur de son district.

Sérieusement.

\- C'est marrant cette manie que tu as de réveiller les gens de manière désagréable...

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que la lumière avait fini par sortir le blond de son sommeil. Une main au-dessus des yeux pour atténuer la luminosité, Guillaume le fixait sans rien dire. Il finit par sourire et se redressa légèrement pour attraper le brun par le bras, le tirant vers lui. Déséquilibré, Gaël termina affalé sur lui et n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il termina sous la couette aussi, le faisant grogner.

\- Bah vas-y, te gênes pas, j'vais rien dire.

\- Si ça t'embêtait vraiment, tu m'aurais cramé.

Pas faux. Un point pour le crétin blond.

Plutôt que de s'enfoncer encore plus, il préféra poser sa joue sur le torse de l'autre et fermer les yeux, écoutant son coeur battre. Un silence confortable s'installa , le blond caressant doucement son dos d'une de ses mains.

\- ...Donc oui. On est comme Louise et Antoni.

\- Ravi que tu l'ai réalisé.

\- Hmpf. Nous au moins on ne dérange personne, on ne s'exhibe pas en public et on ne fout pas le bordel la nuit.

\- Oh, pour le dernier point, ça peut s'arranger... Et puis je crois qu'on a plutôt pas mal "foutu le bordel" quand tu as décidé de faire exploser ma chambre dans ton sommeil.

\- C'tait pas ma faute... Et comment ça, ça peut s'arranger ?

Guillaume lui lança un large sourire, ses mains glissant sous le t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir. Gaël haussa un sourcil à son intention, comprenant très bien ce qu'il voulait.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que c'est ça qui leur fait faire autant de bruit ? Tu te rends pas compte, la chambre de Matthis est juste à côté. Et on s'étonne qu'il ait des cernes.

\- Peut-être qu'ils en rajoutent un peu pour lui casser les pieds. C'est même fort possible les connaissant. Tu sais qu'Antoni a battu Mélanie l'autre jour ? Je commencerais presque à me dire qu'il va survivre, le con.

\- Bah. Fais gaffe, il a dit qu'il voulait te tuer pour m'avoir touché.

\- Je l'attend, tiens, la truite échouée.

\- Méfie-toi, un jour ou l'autre...

Le blond le fit taire en prenant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il réalisa dans la foulée le miracle d'inverser leurs positions sans s'éclater sur le sol en tombant de la banquette. Le petit brun fit la moue, quoique il ne fut pas écrasé puisque Guillaume s'appuyait sur ses coudes.

\- Tu es vraiment ridiculement grand et fort.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment.

\- Ce n'en est pas un.

\- Rien à branler.

Le plus grand glissa son visage dans la nuque de l'autre, goûtant sa peau du bout des lèvres quelques instants avant d'y aller plus franchement, l'embrassant et la mordillant. Gaël se surpris lui-même à apprécier l'attention et glissa ses mains sur les omoplates de son... Compagnon ? Oui, bon, compagnon, pour le coup. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne parlant, le silence emplit la pièce, seulement troublé par de légers bruits de baisers et leurs respirations. Un léger froissement de vêtements indiqua que le t-shirt du plus petit venait de terminer au sol, laissant plus d'espace à son amant pour explorer sa peau.

Le brun se surprit à nouveau en remerciant mentalement Alessandro pour ses entraînements qui l'avaient rendu moins maigre. Allons bon, il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne superficiel.

Il protesta légèrement lorsque Guillaume décida de lui mordre la clavicule, une de ses mains glissant sur sa taille et ses hanches. Il tira sur le t-shirt qui séparait encore leurs deux corps et qui termina bien vite à côté du premier.

\- Rapproche-toi...

Le blond obtempéra, collant leurs torses ensemble et tirant un gémissement de son vis-à-vis lorsque leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent à travers le tissu fins de leurs caleçons. Il vit dans la pénombre les yeux rouges observer le plafond l'espace d'une seconde, lui faisant relever la tête aussi. Il grimaça et s'immobilisa. La foutue caméra.

\- J'avais complètement oublié ça…

\- Et moi donc… Je sais pas toi mais…

\- Je fais pas ça devant ces enculés.

\- Ravi qu'on soit d'accord. Bouge, je veux bien dormir sur toi mais pas le contraire, t'es gros.

\- Musclé.

Guillaume bougea, terminant le dos au matelas et le petit brun sur le torse, l'entourant de ses bras. C'était quand même pratique, cette différence de taille, il ne pourrait pas faire ça s'il était avec Erik, Antoni ou une autre des grosses brutes de service dans son genre.

\- Antoni et Louise n'ont aucune pudeur.

\- C'est pas étonnant venant d'eux tu sais. (Gaël bailla) Ils vont bien ensemble, tiens, autant de la saloperie l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est valable pour d'autres personnes…

Gaël se redressa en plissant les yeux, à peu près sûre que les autres personnes en question étaient eux-mêmes. Mais il n'eut jamais de réponse, le blond ayant fermé les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fit la moue, tenté de lui coller une baffe ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais se retint pour une fois et s'allongea à nouveau, la joue collée à la poitrine de son compagnon.

* * *

Et voilà !

Hésitez pas si vous avez une autre idée de truc à mettre dans ce recueil !

Review ? :3


End file.
